


小吵怡情之——佐鸣

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 吵着吵着就……？





	小吵怡情之——佐鸣

在收到了结尾是“这么多天不见，还有点想你了呢。=^_^=你的吊车尾”的信件后，宇智波家的二少爷立刻放下手头所有事情，马不停蹄地往回赶。然而在他将原本五天的路程缩短为两天后，跳上窗棱出现在火影的办公室——迎接他的却只是一个影分身。  
“……你人呢？”过了一把亲亲摸摸好久没见的老婆的瘾之后，佐助冷着脸把还在往他怀里拱的影分身推开。虽然现在名义上的火影还是六代目卡卡西，但从年初开始老师就已经开始重点培养鸣人；这段时间因为身体问题，都是鸣人负责日常坐办公室。见显然混不过去，分身也就识趣地退开了，站在办公桌后挠挠脑袋：“呐，佐助君不要生气呀～本体他，呃，去参加大名临时安排的护卫任务去了。”然后又想到了什么似的跳起来指着对方：“对呀！你不是在雷之国的边界附近吗，再怎么快也要四天才能回来啊？”一脸‘佐助你是不是出轨了你老实交待吧坦白从宽我会尽量原谅你的’的白痴表情。现任宇智波族长看都没看他一眼就往门外走：“我用飞的。记得告诉本体等他回来会有大麻烦。”门关得干脆又有力度，分身鸣人愣在桌前，然后长叹一声用文件夹盖住了头。  
回到家，空无一人的房子似乎连钥匙落在桌上都能激起一阵回音。玄关上积了薄薄一层灰，佐助捻动手指，大约有两周这里没住过人。他面无表情地换了鞋——一橙一蓝两双拖鞋被摆成了太过讨好的形状——走进客厅，拿起橱柜里的工具开始打扫。他非常肯定吊车尾的恐怕从搬进来开始就没弄清楚过怎么使用这些玩意。半个小时后，他进入一尘不染的浴室冲澡。去三条街外的集市去买菜，路上遇到几个同期的熟人。小樱挎着菜篮子有点担忧地叮嘱“别跟鸣人生那么大气”，而卡卡西老师采买了看上去能喂饱整个宇智波家一礼拜的东西，放满了的小推车让他看上去格外像个家庭主妇；他还是一副有点没精打采的样子，声音却比平常轻快了不少，简直像身体里装了个带土。他把手搭在佐助肩膀上三言两语地扯了几句关于生活啊婚姻啊成人关系的哲学，佐助只是略歪了歪头表示尊敬。起码有人的婚姻是美满的，看着老师满载而归的背影佐助恨恨地想。  
路过一乐的时候想了想，还是进去打包了份豚骨汤底外卖，加量叉烧单放。“哟哟佐助君来啦，鸣人还没回来啊？”年轻的老板娘热情的招呼只让佐助脸色又阴沉了几分，虽然还是回应了礼貌的寒暄。  
回家，点上香薰喷雾灯，洗干净蔬菜，做好了两三道鱼肉，放在餐桌上才发觉自己一点都不饿。于是从冰箱里拿出那瓶战后联谊会上鹿丸送的大吟酿，当时虽然没说穿，庆祝的却是二人纠缠多年终于确定的关系。上次喝还是带它回家的那天晚上，小两口本来是一人一杯，慢慢就滚在一起互相喂，粘得不得了。想到这个佐助就觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛。他倒了大半个古典杯的酒，加冰块到满，然后花两分钟一饮而尽。又倒了一杯，这回喝得慢点了，然后意识到饭菜已经放凉需要盖上保鲜膜。等他折回来，把它喝完显得费劲了起来，于是他丢下杯子——没忘放杯垫——回到卧室，脚步有点趔趄。呼吸急促地换好睡衣、倒在自己那侧被窝里时，心跳声已经剧烈到拍打在耳畔。佐助沉沉入睡，依然记着客厅留了一小盏灯。  
“……Sasuke, Sasuke~”听见他在低低软软地唤自己的名字，以自己喜欢的可爱方式，肩上传来轻柔的触碰。于是佐助坐起身来，挣脱了有如把连日奔波的疲劳身躯整个吸进去的睡眠。他金发碧眼的爱人坐在床边小心翼翼地看着他，好像他是某种易碎的工艺品。圆圆的蓝眼睛里满是感动和期待，还有一丁点愧疚。可爱到犯规啊，白痴吊车尾。佐助在心里骂了一句，根本忍不住一把把他揽到怀里。亲吻，和亲影分身的感觉完全不一样。身下这个毛手毛脚、头发扎人、一身尘土味儿的小傻瓜，是他独属的小太阳。太可爱了，以至于让他完全顾不上生气，只把小狐狸按在床上翻来覆去地吸。“嗯……Sasuke…~”吊车尾装模作样地挣扎着，从鼻子里挤出尾音上扬的微弱抗议。妈的，天生欠艹。  
说实话佐助已经打算就这么进行下去了，直到在他的头发里发现一颗特别明显的沙子。坚硬，浑圆，上面还残留着些微的查克拉——是可忍孰不可忍，佐助把他推开，直接披上衣服走到了客厅。等还迷迷瞪瞪的准火影跟出来，他就转身猛地把沙粒扔到他脸上，小颗粒裹了一团紫色的查克拉形成有几分凌厉的一件暗器。这当然伤不到鸣人，但因为毫无防备他只是用手去接，结果被查克拉的边缘在脸上划了一道。  
血滴下来，鸣人用袖子擦了擦，有点着恼了：“佐助你干什么？大晚上的。”  
“呵，晚上夜路多难走，何必急着赶回来。”佐助声音里是满满的讽刺，“干嘛不在你的小情人那过夜得了。”  
“什么？你在说些什——”然后才反应过来手里抓着的小东西，鸣人摊开手一看，顿时就更生气了，呼吸都急促了起来；然而没等他开口就被打断了，佐助的脸和声音都回到了像终末之谷那一战时那么冷：“哦，等等，你已经在那儿过了十来个晚上了，也不新鲜了。”  
“对吧，火影大人？”他整个人都成了一截冰，不怒反笑的样子让鸣人受不了，他真的特别害怕佐助这个样子。于是他就扑上去，把佐助扑到了沙发里，骑在他身上。佐助只是冷着脸斜睨着他。  
“你到底在胡说八道些什么？”鸣人因为生气而加大了嗓门，指尖的沙子碾成了粉，“就因为这个？我被大名点名要去护送他的风之国访问，他老人家办完事后兴起想参观忍者村，我就陪着在砂隐呆了几天。昨天任务刚完，立刻就赶回来了。”路上没休息也没吃饭，基本连水都没怎么喝，就是想早早回来等你。鸣人的呼吸愈发急促，说不出的话在胸膛里起伏。  
“得了吧漩涡鸣人，大家都是成年人了就少找点借口。”显然这个回答根本无法让佐助满意，因为他开始以大名相呼，这一般是他真正生气的表现：“你的行程表上可不是这么说的。”  
“胡说，我的行程表都贴在火影楼大厅的公务栏，大家都能看见——”  
“不是公开的那份，我是说你让鹿丸帮你整理的私人行程，塞在你办公桌第二层抽屉底下。”  
“……！”能看出来鸣人也开始火大了，他本能地想说“你没资格侵犯我的个人隐私”但就这个问题他们已经吵过好几回，最后都是他妥协——争是争不过的，佐助的逻辑思维比逻辑本身都有条理，认真起来恐怕连鹿丸也不是对手；最后还要被按在床上狠操，而且往往是他之前闹得越凶被操得就越狠、姿势也就越羞耻。所以未来的木叶接班人咬牙深吸了几口气，将他那一头金毛烦躁地从额头捋到脑后，开口承认：“好吧，我……我是去砂隐村找一样东西，所以多耽误了几天。”  
这副欲言又止的样子一下就把佐助点着了，本来他是准备好今晚尽量不提那家伙，不把这场争吵升级的；但现在怒火攻心，他完全不在乎自己可能听起来像个控制狂，大声喊道：“找东西？呵呵，我从没听过能把偷情说得如此高雅的。承认吧鸣人，你去找他了，对，我爱罗，是不是？！”  
这几个字一出口他就后悔了，因为操他妈的，他撒谎了，他还真不能听这个名字。忍者尤其是战力顶尖的忍者都有一个通病，那就是身体反应被磨练得远超过思维反应；在佐助意识到之前，他已经整个人扑了上去，简直是肌肉记忆力的完美发挥。  
但他没想好扑上去是要干什么，要打鸣人？他舍不得，要亲他？亲过了别人的嘴他嫌脏；要抱他？……  
不等他思考完，拳头袭来，佐助本能闪避，仍然被擦到了脸，嘴角立刻肿了起来。干净利落的疼痛，而比这更揪心无数倍的是他的爱人那无比悲愤的表情，蓝眼睛里汪汪地噙着泪，虽然揪着佐助领子的力道的确是个成年忍者，神态却是被委屈的无助孩子：“你他妈的， 你在说什么啊，该死的，混蛋。”压抑着情绪嘶喊，泪水还是忍不住，啪嗒啪嗒掉在两人胸口，别提多让佐助揪心了。明知道问题悬而未决，明知道两人在吵架，可就是，看不得吊车尾的哭啊……胳膊于是本能地举起来环住了鸣人，反而让小狐狸更加收不住情绪直接抽噎起来：  
“呜呜呜，混蛋佐助，你、哼哧、你就是这么看我的吗？”小脸埋在佐助怀里，鼻涕眼泪都往那件刚洗好的真丝睡衣上抹，还像小花猫一样举起手来糊糊脸：“呜呜呜…人家、人家休了两年上忍攒起来的公休假，好不容易找到这个机会，就是想、想去给你这家伙一个惊喜啊！大白痴大笨蛋……”招牌骂都出来了，才意识到好像说漏了什么……？这家伙的脑回路还真是直得可怕，佐助这会儿不知该生气还是该笑，单手顺着鸣人脑后那一丛柔软的毛，放轻声音哄他：“嗯，鸣人君还给我准备了惊喜呀，鸣人君真好～是什么惊喜呀？”  
小狐狸抬起头来看了他一眼，薄怒微嗔、梨花带雨的样子特别可爱，佐助上去就想亲，刚亲到就被轻轻推开。鸣人还是气鼓鼓的，却从外套内衬口袋里掏出两个小盒子。打开大一点的那个，里面是一只小陶罐，草药的香气蹿了出来。显然他的小男友还是不愿意看他，语气则稍微缓和了点：“这是风之国特产的苁蓉和仙人花调出来的药膏，你不是一直说伤口疼吗？我爱罗和小樱一起帮我查到的，这药膏混了十几种特别成分进去，敷在手臂上会好很多，我试了很有用。”  
“啊～这么厉害啊，宝宝辛苦了，为了这种小东西跑那么远。”佐助的声音变成了他有生以来最轻柔的状态，大概连父母和鼬都没听过他的这种口吻。此刻如果有外人出现在他们家客厅，肯定要被平素冷酷高傲的宇智波·日天·霸气大佬给肉麻死。然而这副样子只留给心上人，他则一点意见也没有。注视着小男友气鼓鼓地展示着药膏，柔情像水流从心底倾泻出来，佐助凑上去献吻，亲在有胡须印记的脸蛋上。鸣人这次没有推开他，多少有点扬起了嘴角。  
他忽然意识到，刚才肉麻的称呼并没有遭到大喊大叫的抗议，这是两人确定关系来的头一遭。作为男人，又是占有欲特别强的宇智波男人，他是本能地想给爱人起各种独有的昵称；他比较喜欢“宝宝”“亲爱的”“鸣人宝宝”“小狐狸”，当然“老婆大人”最好，但每次这么喊都要被破坏气氛地立刻否决，屡试不鲜。而今天……  
“……老婆？”佐助试着喊了一句。他金发的小可爱只是又把头往里扭了一点，脸上的红晕更娇艳欲滴了。  
再看看他像个宝贝那样攥着的第二个小盒子，是精致的浅蓝天鹅绒；哇……  
佐助听见自己开口发问，声音颤抖得厉害：“漩涡鸣人，你……这是不是你答应了我的求婚？”  
“……哼。”  
“到底是不是？”扑通，扑通，心脏几乎要冲出胸腔。  
鸣人终于也绷不住，一把抱住了自己的未婚夫，因为害羞把脸埋在他清香好闻的颈窝，大嗓门的回答被闷在里面：“当然是啦！不然还能有什么！大笨蛋佐助，还瞎怀疑我，你不知道为了找这种粉钻我拜托我爱罗在砂隐翻了多久……花了我大半年的工资；”虽然如果不是我爱罗的人情这点可怜的数额连零头也难够，“当然是啦，我同意了，我们结婚吧！”  
他被佐助揪出来，惊讶地发现对方英俊的脸上挂着不比他少的泪水，这是他第一次看到佐助这种表情，又哭又笑，笑比哭还难看！呜呜，后半辈子托付给这个丑八怪，这个混蛋，这个……独一无二的冤家，宇智波佐助，真是太期待了。他张张嘴还要说什么，只发出一串模糊的音符就被锁住了双唇。亲吻，此刻语言太多余，只好留给亲吻，更多亲吻。  
佐助觉得整个人止不住往上飘，穿过了天花板房顶，一直到云彩上跳舞。这就是幸福吗，嗯，应该是吧。为了这一刻他等了两年，自从终末之谷那一夜他就求婚了，因为他认为各自坦白了真心之后，一生一世的承诺是他唯一能给的回报，来守候这个在最黑暗的时候依然追逐在身后的少年。但鸣人请他暂时收回这个请求，因为他还需要时间弄清楚两人的关系。没问题，那他等就是，可耐心的确不是他的强项，这两年里他们就如同寻常情侣一样生活，然而鸣人始终再没回应过。佐助大概怀疑过上百次，到底是不是因为自己不够好，也许自己阴暗的过去和性格根本就无法让鸣人接受，也许两人还是只能退回做挚友……但情深至此，他根本控制不住，于是两年里一大部分时间他都是在忐忑地等。  
美梦成真也许就是这样吧，他孤寂已久的心第一次被完完整整地填满，这个残酷世界以及它所有不尽人意的细节，此时在他那双洞察一切的眼睛里都成了百分百的美好。也许他管那么紧，查那么严，死死揪住的控制欲暴露的是无比脆弱的安全感，而唯一能将其修复的就是那个小盒子里的两只指环，简单、珍贵，象征了两人相守的永恒。佐助抱着鸣人亲了又亲，直到嘴巴都因为用力过度而发麻，中间两人都说了好多傻话。直到他们停下来，彼此交叠着躺在沙发上，佐助忽然想起来：  
“所以这就是你答应我求婚的方式？通过吵架？”  
“……什么啊？”鸣人抬起头，短发刺在佐助下巴上发痒，“别开玩笑了，本未来火影大人可是很富有情调的好么？不像某人刚打完仗躺在一堆碎石头上就能求婚。”他注意到佐助宠溺的凝视，于是额外翻了个小白眼，像个炫耀家庭作业的孩子那样可爱：“我计划了一个月，喊了小樱他们帮忙，同期所有人再加上卡卡西老师带土大哥他们，超温馨超浪漫超惊喜的party，就在后天晚上。谁知道你这家伙提前这么久到了，你是不是偷偷学了时空间忍术啊你？”  
佐助依然板着张帅脸，犹如两分钟前那个哭笑大叫的傻瓜完全没存在过，而粉红泡泡还是不受控制地占据了整颗心：“哇，这么浪漫啊～真好。谢谢老婆大人。还有，我还真想去学那种忍术，学好了就每天跟着你。”  
“油嘴滑舌！才不要被你跟着，乖乖去村外执行任务吧最好一年半载别回来～”  
“别吹牛了，这次也就一个月多没见，不知是谁的夺命催魂信一封赶着一封把我催回来了。”  
“……哪、哪有！就一封！”  
“看到火影办公室纸篓里的那些弃稿了。你浪费了六代目好多纸啊。”  
“该死！不许随便用写轮眼！”  
“乖一点承认你想我了不就完了～这么不坦诚可不像我的小狐狸君哦。”  
“肉麻死了！不要随便起外号啊！”  
“嗯，那亲爱的！”  
“要吐了！”  
“拉面君？”  
“……很奇怪啊，番茄大叔。”  
“嗯，那好吧，那就……”调整了下姿态，佐助把下颔舒舒服服地贴在慢慢也没那么扎人了的金色脑袋上。这个角度，低下头就可以在额前印下一吻：“老婆大人，好不好？”  
“……嗯。”他余生的伴侣扬起小脸，很是羞涩却又同样坦诚地应允了这个崭新的称呼，碧蓝色的双瞳像望不到尽头的海。愿此生与今后的轮回都沉浸此中，不要归岸。  
“在想什么呢？”两人有一会儿没说话了，最后是耐不住寂寞的吊车尾有点奶声奶气地发问。  
“没什么。”佐助挠着他腰上的软肉，然后忽然想起来：“你以后不许见那个谁了。”  
“谁啊？”天真地忽闪着大眼睛。这家伙，不知是真傻还是假傻。  
“……你说还有谁？那个帮你找草药做戒指的。”  
“啊，你说Gaara?为什么啊？”诚心诚意的疑问。佐助现在特别希望以后要生的一堆儿子女儿智商全随自己。  
“这还要问？你没有觉得那小子对你太殷勤了点？”  
“没有呀，佐助你想多了，我们就是挚友而已嘛；都经历过人柱力的痛苦所以更能彼此理解的挚友。^_^”还笑，心里真是没点B数啊。佐助忍不住打了那个格外丰满的屁股一下，用了点劲。  
“嗷！！！疼！！！家庭暴力！！！T^T”  
“谁叫你滥用‘挚友’这个词。老子做了你十年挚友，最后怎么样了？”  
“那不一样嘛……我可是从小就喜欢佐助君了呢，从一见面就喜欢了。”再次露出讨好的笑容，鸣人还刻意卖萌地蹭到佐助胸口拱了拱，知道爱人最受不了这套。“可喜欢可喜欢了～我只是不知道我喜欢而已，嘿嘿。”  
“白痴啊，真是的。”嘴上嫌弃着，手还是停不下来，揉起了脖子，后背，腰窝，然后就是那个万恶之源的肥美屁股……  
嗯，总体来说，从隔壁邻居带土和卡卡西两口子的反映看来，这一对闹闹腾腾的小两口终归还是度过了一个不错的夜晚。Surprise party还是如期举行，主题被换成了Hey guys we are ENGAGED!!! 然后举行到一半佐助请来了宇智波五连——不包括带土的所有人因为堍唱歌跑调（带土赌气了好久）——来唱了一小段The Man I Love, 自己身着刚换好的小礼服缓缓走出来，拉着已经哭成傻包的鸣人单膝跪下，然后以让在场每个女生都心碎地想“为什么这家伙是弯的”、让在场数目可疑的男士都忍不住想“卧槽难道我也是弯的”的低沉嗓音和款款深情，一字一句地问了那个问题。鸣人没等他说完就尖叫着说当然，我当然愿意，然后被在左手无名指上套上了一颗璀璨无比的大圆钻戒。等他今后开了九尾模式才能感知到，戒指背面锁了一小段特别精细的查克拉进去，只有九尾和轮回眼才能感知到，它组合成一段如下的铭文：佐助❤鸣人 此生挚爱；而眼下的“新娘子”只是被这番浪漫的轰炸和钻戒的惊人分量给震惊了，一边止不住流眼泪一边又想举起手来看，相比起来自己准备的婚戒还不到五分之一的克拉数……过了一会，等宴会进行到尾声，他忍不住在跳舞之前悄悄问佐助：“诶诶，话说你这家伙不是在外面抢劫了珠宝行吧？这也太大了吧！”  
“大白痴。宇智波家族虽然没落了，这点不见得拿不出手。”这话一抛出来，霸道总裁的人设更深了几分，鸣人随之而来也觉得自己身上又软了几分，佐助真是越来越苏了……但也，挺可怕的？  
还没反应过来就被拉入舞池。  
“所以，你现在是我们家的媳妇儿了，添丁望族的事……”薄薄的嘴唇凑近已经烧起来的耳朵，“还得多拜托七代目大人您了呐。”  
！！！  
（完）


End file.
